My Brothers Are A Mess
by iheartfixitfromtfrid2015
Summary: Terio, The Sister of Sans and Papyrus...Were Having fun..until...
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To You Two!

...My name is Terio

The sister of Sans and Papyrus

usually we had so much fun as brothers and sisters, Making puzzles, hanging out with our friends, but all of this is about to change...

June 30 201X

My brother Sans had to take Papyrus to Alphys lab...Half and hour later...they never came back...then i got worried...

and so I went to the lab...

when I got there i saw Alphys under her computer table...crying...

I asked her what was up...

she said never to go into the door that she calls the bathroom.

When she said that, I became curious and asked her why...

she told...me the truth of what had happened...

I felt my Soul shatter into a million pieces...Like all of my happiness when away...

I cried and went into the bathroom but then it was not a bathroom...it was another lab

I went to walk around.

But then when i was walking around i heard a distorted Nyeh heh heh...the kind of laugh my brother Papyrus made...

Then I looked on the ground..and I saw some white fur...The white fur Sans had on his coat...

And I felt a hand on my shoulder...

I turned around to see a skeleton With another skeleton hanging out of it's Left Waist

I was scarred for my life and I ran...but the monster grabbed me...

I thought this would be the end for me...

but then...the monster hugged me...

I thought to myself, I thought they would kill me...but then again, why would they hug me?

I tried to talk to them but they were too distorted...

and so I had a idea

I grabbed my phone and typed out words

and they seemed to do the same thing...

After a few hours, I decided to type this...

Do you know me?

and then they grabbed the phone and guess what they typed out?

yes

I started to tear up and so I ran and hugged them

While I was crying I said this...

I thought i would never see you guys again...Then when I looked up, They were crying aswell...

Then I heard Alphys call my name and I told my brothers...

I will visit you guys sometime next week...bye...

I went up to Alphys lab and I talked to her and she said, You can visit them anytime...

When I exited the lab, I thought to myself...

I promise i'd keep my brothers safe...and i would never abandon them nor hurt them...No matter what...


	2. Chapter 2: My Brothers Made Me A Gift

July 5, 201X

Things have been going well with my Brothers….

I have been bringing them gifts, so they have been happy for a few days….

But, even with the gifts...they try to tell me something...but i can't understand them…

I try to write it on my phone...but then my phone turns black for 5 seconds and shows a weird code in symbols…

And i can't decipher it...my dad can...but i don't know what happened to him….

He has been..gone for a long time…

I wish I can figure out what my brothers are saying…

One day, I went to Alphys lab and I went down into the other lab...

I called for my brothers...but I could not find them...

When I looked around...I saw my brothers...holding a box for me...

I asked them what was inside...But they said nothing...

I open the box...Inside was a golden locket...in the shape of a Heart...

And there was a picture inside of the locket, Showing me, Sans, and Papyrus...

On the front there was a text saying... "Best Brothers and Sisters Forever"

They looked at me Nervous...and then they looked in Shock...I hugged them back...Saying...

Thank you...

They said in a distorted voice...

We Will Never Hurt our dear Sister...

And I said...

I Love you...


	3. Chapter 3: My Brothers Made Some Friends

July 22 201X

I still am curious to figure out the code that my brothers try to tell me…

But I can't still crack it….

One day, I went down to the lab…

And I could not find my brothers….

I looked around..but I still did not see them…

Then I a weird woof...Kinda like the dogs you hear in Snowdin

When I turned around...I saw a giant dog with 6 legs and a hole for a face…

I saw my brother beside him

The monster then ran at me...

And then it gave me a kiss

I smiled

I realized my brothers have made some other friends..

I realized the other monsters noticed me..

They said I am the Assassin that works with Undyne

In response, I said yeah… And they all said hi

My brothers then told me on my phone that they need to talk to me private

I went into another room with them and then I asked: What do you need?

They typed on the phone something...sad….

They typed: I wish...We were normal again…

I said: I know...but I can't let you guys….

You know the Towns people will freak out

I told them I promise that Alphys will find a cure to help you guys…

I Promise…..


	4. Chapter 4: My Weird Dream

I'm still curious about that code on my phone…

But that doesn't matter right now…

August 9 201X

I went to bed one night with my brothers to keep them company…

I had a really scary dream…

I woke up on a lab table...Tied up…

I saw a man he was holding something…

He said in a weird voice: Hello My Child…

It reminded me of Toriel

When I saw him he was holding a big pair of scissors..

I soon realized I tried to escape…

But then he held the scissors...near my ribcage…

And he said: I'm sorry but studied need to be made…

Then I woke up...My brothers woke up too…

We were all scared…

They started to cry...I hugged them saying…

Don't worry..It's gonna be ok…

They said in a weird voice…

We wish we were normal again…

I know….

I know the feeling...


	5. Chapter 5 Something's Wrong

August 12 201X

My brothers have been doing good...But I am still curious about that code on my phone…

One day, I go to Hotland and go to Alphy's lab

But, When I got there...I did not see my brothers…

I called for them..But they were not here…

Then..I heard a Distorted Laugh…

I turned around, to see my brothers holding a Black and Orange and Red Scarf...And there was some text and stitched pictures….

The text said: Terio, Sans, And Papyrus. Bestest Family Forever...and Ever…

I Stood silent for a moment...They looked nervous…

And then I cried and ran to them…

I said: Thank you in a sad voice…

They hugged me and Said: We Love Our Dear Sister

And i said…

I love you...you Big dorks…

I left the lab..But then I thought to myself:

How? How can the make this scarf for me if they are a mess?

Then..I said…

Something's Wrong…

I will figure it out next time…

I Promise...


	6. Chapter 6 New Friends

August 16 201X

My Brothers have been doing good….But I could not visit them a lot…

One day, I went back to my house…

I notice when I unlocked the door, I heard Voices…

"Papyrus! Stop being silly and Get serious!"

It Kinda sounded like Sans….but It was more….Energetic..

I open the door...to find different Sans and Papyrus's in my house…

I Stood there silent for a minute before screaming... Who are you monsters?!

They kinda jumped once I yelled...But then they Introduced themselves...And another Human…

So, It turns out that everybody was from something called and "AU" And they are here for my brothers…

I told them they are...busy..

Then the Human..Her name was Mirinda…

She said: That She knows what happened to them…

I summoned bones and told them to leave…

But then..I looked at US!Sans and he looked scared…

I stopped...but then I told them, Follow me…

I Showed them the lab...And they saw my brothers…

My brothers were sleeping…

I woke them up...and they looked scared at the other People….

I told them...that it was ok…

They brought gifts too…

And some food…

The other monsters then laid down the gifts…

Then..I asked the other monsters to leave..

I told my brothers...that you will be happy soon…

They looked confused...But I did not tell them anything…

I told them I had to go…

Once I left the lab with the other monsters…

I Thought to myself: I know what is happening to them…

They are going to have a new form...


	7. Chapter 7 Harder Better Faster Stronger

August 18 201X

My brothers have been doing fine

But...I have been seeing them turn into a new shape,

They question me...but I never answer

So, I went over to the other lab

I notices my brothers are not talking very much…

But..I try to help them

They said something in their normal voices

We can be brought back...with 4 souls

I asked where I can get these souls

They told me to find items in the different places in the Underground

They told me to find: A Sweatband, and a plastic water bottle in HotLand, Which they said that there is a soul that works hard to achieve goals.

The others Items they told me to find are: Headphones and a Dj Cable in Waterfall, They said that this human is better at being a dj.

The third Item is to find a Broom and a Witches hat in Snowdin Forest, A powerful witch died from a fight and she was really fast

The last Item is: a helmet and Roller Blades in Hotland, They said that There was a female who was strong and loved to roller blade.

I told my brothers i'll find the items and to bring them back to normal..

I headed out of the lab and Went off to find the Items to bring my brothers back...


	8. Chapter 8 Bossy Monsters

I went to find the Items that my brothers have told me to find

Out of all the things I found

I found: The Sweatband and the Roller Blades, But I could not find the water bottle or the helmet

I went to find the helmet….Muffet had it..but she would not give it to me unless she sees me liking the spider donut

So...I bought a spider donut and ate it…

She was happy when I said it was tasty, and she handed me the helmet

Now I just need the water bottle

I found it...but It was in the MTT Hotel...and I needed 128 gold for the helmet

I had 121 gold… I need 7 more gold

So I fought and spared some enemies…

And I had enough to buy the Bottle

Now..I just needed the Broom, Witch Hat, HeadPhones and the Dj Cable.


	9. Chapter 9 The End

So, I found all the items

I went back to the lab and asked my brothers what I should do…

They said that the code on my phone is the answer..

I realized...That the code is the words to summon the souls

So, I said the words...and then the items glowed

They span in a circle really fast, and then there was 4 colored souls

Burgundy (Harder) Lime Green (Better) Gold (Faster) and Silver (Stronger)

Then my brothers came close to the souls...and then they began to glow

Then everything turned white...I passed out

I felt a hand on me and a voice saying: Terio! Wake up!

I woke up...to see a big skeleton with My brothers boots and scarf...and My brothers coat…

Sans? Papyrus?

No! It's me! Comic Papyrus!

I smiled and hugged them! I have a bigger brother

And now...they can finally go back home…

Now...I'm happy my brothers are now back to normal

I will never let anything happen to them…..ever


	10. Bonus Chapter: Kissing SixBones

I went to hotland to see my brothers and they seemed happy today, I showed them a bunch of stuff the Human brought me.

That's when I slipped and I bumped into their messy skulls, only to be kissing my brothers

I backed away quickly and blushes like an apple, they came to me and they kissed me back.

I kissed the back for the night and I left the Lab afterwards.


End file.
